1. Field
This application relates to a method and an apparatus for estimating an organ deformation model and a medical image system.
2. Description of Related Art
Human organs are deformed due to continuous contact between organs, respiration, heartbeat, movement of the human body, and other factors applying force to the organs. High-cost and high-resolution medical images may not be provided in real time when trying to determine deformation states of organs. Medical image apparatuses for providing medical images in real time may omit deformation information due to a narrow visualization region.